matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Catching Up (Episode 6.1)
Catching Up was the fifth Merovingian Mission in Episode 6.1. This involves the return of one of the Twin programs, exiles that featured in the Matrix movies. Mission Transcripts Flood: Since I assume that you haven't been able to keep track, operative, allow me to remind you that we currently have one Twin fully restored, and the legs and feet of the second. Our completed Twin is not happy about this state of affairs; in fact, he's been showing increasing signs of physical illness. To dumb it down for you: at the moment he's useless in a fight. However, he is at least able to help us track down the code signal of his brother's missing parts. Go talk to him now. We need the rest of those fragments before everyone in the city starts calling us "Frog Legs," "The Footloose Gang," or something equally humiliating. Operator: I'm scanning a Twin, another pair of Twin legs , and an Effectuator or two in there. Man, I hope those legs have kicked the Effectuator in his immaterial shins. The Effectuator: I tried to cheer him up with twins of myself, but no-go. He's miserable, poor thing. We'll probably just have to take him out back and shoot him. Twin: We're in-- Urr... Camon Heights. Operator: Man, he does look kind of pale. I mean, more than usual. Yeah, I didn't think it was possible, either. Camon Heights, eh? I betcha Flood can do a scan and narrow that down for us. Twin: We--I'll be...right behind you. Flood: We've pinpointed a partial signal in Camon Heights. Try to hurry so that we can put this embarrassing business of missing body parts behind us. I told the Merovingian this was a bad idead. But no, he wouldn't listen... Operator: I've got the partial Twin signal in there; looks clear, otherwise. And the signal looks...dead. Operator: Oh man, that thing's really dead. And someone just tossed it in that box? What the heck? Operator: Eesh, that hand is croaked; even so, is a supply cabinet really the best place for it? gross. Flood: I see I have to explain this to you: the limp state of those "dead" hands you found is explained by the fact that they must already have been incorporated into a larger shell. In other words, someone has been putting our Twin together without our permission. We've been scanning the vicinity, and have picked up a more active partial Twin signal. The complete Twin has disappeared from the Effectuator's lax supervision, which probably means he's on his way to the remaining pieces of his brother, even though he's currently as weak as a Chopper. So do hurry, operative, or you'll have to answer for the loss of one and a half Twins. Operator: Who are those guys? Wait... You're in Camon... Operator: I've got the partial Twin , and a bunch of Exile programs in there. They don't look like ours. You've got to take them out so they don't hurt the Twin...er...Twins Operator: That's all of the hostiles. Got another signal in there--it's our boy. You'd better check up on him. Operator: Silver! So he's the one who's been hijacking our Twin. Half Twin: Ah... There we are. Silver: Right of salvage, meatbag--these pieces landed in my backyard. You won't get out of this neighborhood with your tender skin intact. Twin: Get my brother out of here. I know how to handle Silver. Silver! We haven't seen you in ages, old man. It looks like you've forgotten the terms of our little agreement. Let's catch up on old times, shall we? Operator: I guess he can always just ghost out of there if he needs to. I wonder what he has on Silver? Collect the balloon and bring him outside. Twin: Off you go. We'll catch up. Half Twin: We are ready. Flood: Get that unsightly thing off the streets and back to the Effectuator immediantly. And I'll be holding you responsible if the other one doesn't make it back. Half Twin: We are growing concerned... Operator: I'm scanning the Effectuaotr in there, the legs, and...hey, looks like th other Twin made it back already. Twin: We are...not well. Operator: That makes two Twins. Anyone want to go for triplets? Anyway, better see if the new one's okay. The Effectuator: And badda-bing, badda-boom, hey-presto, ka-whammy! There. Half Twin: ... The Effectuator: And badda-bing, badda-boom, hey-presto, ka-whammy! There. Twin: And who might you be? Brother! Time for some fun, eh? Operator: Sounds like he's just dandy. Twin: We'll have to make up for a little lost time. Twin: Ah. Now it really is like old times. Flood: And so the cheat codes are all gone, and we have the pearly white Twins back, and no doubt the days of shoot first, make Flood bail you out later. Excuse me, {Redpill_name}. If you need me, I'll be in the jacuzzi, trying to remember the good old days...like last month, which really wasn't that bad, in retrospect. completed NPCs // Transmission Log End *Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 6.1) Category:Episode 6.1 Missions